


Shledání

by johanafremdeman



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Reichenbach, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Variace na Doylovu povídku Prázdný dům. Sherlock Holmes je živý a vydává se za doktorem Watsonem, aby ho o této novině zpravil.





	Shledání

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, panstvo.
> 
> Při ukrývání se před povinnostmi, což je moje druhá nejoblíbenější činnost na celém světě, se mi dostala opět do rukou povídka Prázdný dům, ve které se Holmes zázračně vrací ze světa mrtvých. Nedalo mi to a okamžitě jsem na koleni sesmolila tenhle.. sesmolenec.. a rozhodla jsem se, že když už je na světě, tak že se vám s ním taky pochlubím. 
> 
> Ještě než jsem se dala do zveřejňování, což je pro mě vždy trochu svízelná činnost, neb jsem úplná blbá a vždycky zapomenu na nějakou podstatnost (třeba stisknout "zveřejnit"), projela jsem si zde vystavené povídky na Conan Doylovského Holmese, načež jsem strávila velmi smutných deset minut stižena a hluboce zarmoucena vlastní neschopností napsat něco kvalitou byť jen vzdálně se blížící těmto dílům; nehledě tedy na to, že podobným stylem se pokouším psát poprvé (překvápko..), a že bez svých obvyklých sprostých nadávek či vágních slovních obratů se vpravdě nějak necítím být si moc jistá v kotnících.
> 
> A taky jsem docela přesvědčená, že tam nemají být kotníky, ale něco jiného. Ale co už, čert to vem.
> 
> Takže, snad vás to nějak neurazí. Nebo se vás to nějak nedotkne. Tak. A já se jdu zase věnovat Dunsi Scotovi.
> 
> Služebníček, J.

Toho večera jsem poprvé a naposledy ve svém životě omdlel.

Pohled na usmívající se tvář mého přítele, kterého jsem dva roky považoval za mrtvého, zasáhl mne natolik, že celý můj svět na okamžik obestřela mlha a já se, soudě dle pozdějších úsudků, okamžitě skácel na podlahu. Když jsem přišel k sobě, prodléval jsem na sedačce v mé pracovně s povoleným nákrčníkem a chutí brandy na rtech, zatímco mi Holmes, živý Holmes z masa a kostí, přidržoval čutoru u úst.

Nevěřil jsem svým očím, a kdybych byl jen o trochu méně přízemní povahy, nepochybně bych se domníval, že mě buďto navštívil duch anebo jsem se zbláznil natolik, že začínám sám od sebe vidět mrtvé. Odstrčil jsem čutoru i s brandy a položil ruce na jeho ramena. Tvář měl propadlou a sešlou oproti tomu, jak jsem byl zvyklý vídat jej dříve, sinalý vzhled napovídal, že nežije právě zdravý život. Ovšem už pouze onen fakt, že žije vůbec nějaký život, stačil k tomu, aby mě kompletně zbavil řeči.

„Holmesi,“ pokusil jsem se říct, ale mluvidla mi vypověděla službu, takže jsem jen bezhlasně otevíral ústa, „Naživu.“

„Ano, drahý příteli,“ zasmál se Holmes a oči se mu leskly, „Jsem to skutečně já.“

„Jak?“ opakoval jsem pořád dokola a tiskl jsem mu paže, „Jak je tohle možné?“

Holmes mi přitiskl prst na rty. „Teď ne, drahý Watsone. Uklidněte se. Tušit jenom, že Vás můj příchod zasáhne tolik, byl bych si odpustil onu maškarádu s antikvaristou a připravil si méně pompézní příchod.“

„Jsem v pořádku,“ dostal jsem ze sebe nakonec, když jsem se chvíli vpíjel pohledem do jeho očí a snažil se srovnat se skutečností, že je to opravdu on, z masa a kostí, „Naprosto v pořádku. Řekněte mi všechno – jak jste se dostal z té propasti?“

„Všechno má svůj čas, Watsone, a obávám se, že než nám bude dopřáno pohovořit si o všech okolnostech této záležitosti, máme ještě na starosti práci. Profesor Moriarty nebyl jediný, kdo mi usiloval o život a mám pádný důvod se domnívat, že jeho přítel, plukovník Moran, stále ještě touží dílo svého mrtvého druha dokončit.“ Zamrkal a blýskl po mně očima. „Půjdete se mnou?“

„Kdykoli a kamkoli,“ vydechl jsem, stále ohromený.

Holmes se usmál a jeho tvář zjihla. „Ach, nejmilejší příteli. Jak jsem mohl bez vás tak dlouho být? Každopádně máme k dispozici trochu času přinejmenším na něco malého k večeři a možná ještě pár slov, než nás povinnost odvelí. Trvám ovšem na tom, že o mém pobytu mimo vaše povědomí Vám vše povím až později, není to věc, kterou bych chtěl uspěchat.“

Nemohl jsem již nadále bránit emocím, které se ze mě draly na povrch, a když jsem ho slyšel mluvit s takovou samozřejmostí o večeři, vzdula se ve mně vlna úlevy a radosti takové míry, že než jsem se nadál, tiskl jsem jej k sobě takovou silou, až mu to vyrazilo dech. Holmes na okamžik ztuhl a pak hlasitě vydechl, objal mě pažemi a položil mi hlavu na rameno.

„Holmesi. Panebože. Vy budete jednou moje smrt.“

Cítil jsem, jak se usmál. „Takže mě pořád ještě milujete, Watsone?“

Odtáhl jsem se od něj a podíval se mu do obličeje. „Samozřejmě, že vás stále miluji. Jste mým nejlepším a nejdražším přítelem. Domnívám se, že tvoříte a vždy budete tvořit součást mne samého.“

Holmesův výraz se změnil. Svěsil koutky a vrásky kolem očí se mu vyhladily, jeho tvář nyní vypadala mladší a méně zkoušená životem, když se zeptal: „Ještě mě miluješ, Johne?“

Po páteři mi přejelo zachvění. Tohoto tónu užíval pouze v situacích krajně důvěrných, stejně jako oslovovat se navzájem křestními jmény bylo zvykem pouze při našich nejintimnějších momentech. A já si nyní velmi bolestně uvědomoval, že jsem už dva roky žil s tíživým smutkem, že už nic z toho nikdy neuslyším.

Cítil jsem, jak se mi do očí tlačí slzy. „Jak bych mohl někdy přestat?“

Po tváři mu přeběhla stejně bolestná křeč, jaká musela křivit i mou vlastní a aby svoje pohnutí zamaskoval, rychle se ke mně naklonil a políbil mě na rty. Cítil jsem, jak se chvěje, snad vytržením či i rozpaky nad tímto náhlým úkonem a věděl jsem, že z mé reakce musí mít vjemy podobné – srdce mi bušilo jako o závod a hlavu jsem měl podivně lehkou; polibek jsem předčasně ukončil ze strachu, že kdybych jej dovolil prodlužovat, upadnu znovu do mdlob.

Holmes vzal můj obličej do třesoucích se dlaní a díval se mi přímo do očí, čelo opřené o moje. Byl tak blízko, že jsem viděl každý detail jeho tváře. Mnohokrát jsem jej už vídal z této pozice při momentech podobných, a na každý z těch okamžiků jsem v uplynulých letech tisíckrát vzpomínal, neboť mi poskytoval útěchu v mém žalu.

Viděl jsem slzy, které mu zkrápěly tváře a chvějící se rty, rozněžnělé oči a třesoucí se víčka. Nemluvil dlouho, a když se konečně ústa pohnula a vyšla z nich řeč, zněl jeho hlas rozechvěle a neobyčejně vysoce položený. „Jak jsem to bez tebe mohl vydržet? Takovou dobu… Johne, ani netušíš, kolikrát jsem se chopil pera, abych ti napsal, ale bylo to jen vědomí, že na mě už nečekáš, co mne drželo dál od myšlenky vypravit se ihned za tebou. Potřeboval jsem zůstat mrtev a ani jeden z nás by nedokázal tuhle skutečnost udržet v chodu, pokud bys ty skutečně nevěřil, že jsem se i s Moriartym zřítil do propasti.“

Z upřímnosti takového vyznání se mi opět zatočila hlava a nebýt toho, že mě k sobě znovu přitiskl, byl bych se nejspíš opět naznak skácel do mdlob. S odstupem mohu samozřejmě říci, že Holmesovo chování po události ve Švýcarsku vůči mé osobě bylo zcela na opačné škále od čehokoli, čeho by se jeden přítel měl dopustit vůči druhému, ale v tu chvíli jsem byl lapen v síti absolutního vytržení z návalu štěstí, že žije a je zase se mnou.

„Jen mi slib,“ vypravil jsem ze sebe, „Slib mi, že už nikdy… Nikdy….“

„Nikdy,“ řekl tiše a položil hlavu na moje rameno, „Nikdy, Johne. Už nikdy, na to dávám své slovo.“

Vydechl jsem a neschopen další řeči jsem ho tentokrát políbil první já. Bez starosti, co by nastalo, kdyby někdo do mé pracovny vešel, jsem hladil jeho tvář a krk, zatímco on mi svými štíhlými prsty bloudil po zádech. Cítil jsem čím dál více, že dva roky odloučení neubraly na mém citu k němu nic a pokud to bylo ještě vůbec možné, naopak na něm přidaly.

Jednu věc jsem totiž o Sherlocku Holmesovi a mně svým čtenářům nikdy neprozradil. Jakkoli málo jsou tomu dnešní mravní zásady a morální cítění nakloněny, nikdy jsme ani na moment nezaváhali ve svých vzájemných citech. Obdivoval jsem Holmese mnohem více, než svět tušil a znal jsem jej mnohem podrobněji, než svět vůbec tušit směl. Holmes a já jsme byli dohromady svedeni samou náhodou, ačkoli kdokoli by věřil v boží prozřetelnost, musel by nutně uvažovat o osudu. Jakožto dva svobodní staří mládenci jsme spolu bydleli v jednom bytě a poutalo nás k sobě pevné přátelství, což ostatně není u gentlemanů dnešní doby nijaká zvláštnost, ovšem naše vzájemné sympatie velmi brzy přerostly míru běžného přátelství v cit mnohem hlubší a opravdovější, než by se kdokoli domníval.

Holmes by býval byl i ochoten zapomenout na konvence i zákony, pokud jde o jeho vztah ke mně, ale já jsem tuto odvahu nikdy nenašel. Toužil jsem po spořádaném životě, nechtěl jsem se vystavovat onomu riziku, které by s sebou nutně přinášel náš z hlediska morálky nepřirozený a z hlediska práva nelegální vztah. Ale opustit jsem ho taky nedokázal. Ačkoli našich setkání, co jsem se oženil, značně ubylo, nijak se neproměnila povaha našeho přátelství a vzájemné lásky, takové, kterou jsem své drahé manželce nikdy nemohl dát. Oženil jsem se ostatně z důvodů nikoli romantických, ale praktických a jediná osoba, které kdy patřilo moje srdce, prodlévala v našem starém bytě na Baker Street a žila znovu téměř tak osaměle, jako když jsme se vůbec neznali.

Nikdy mi můj sňatek nevyčítal, ani mi nedělal kázání ohledně pokryteckého stavu, v jakém jsem se mezi ním a Mary nacházel. Přál mi rodinné štěstí, jakého jsem mohl docílit pouze s manželkou po boku, a v jeho hlase se jen zřídkakdy objevil stín hořkosti, když mne vyprovázel ze dveří.

Kdyby to bývalo bylo jen trochu možné, byl bych si okamžitě vybral jeho, a já jsem si jen přál, aby to věděl.

„Sherlocku,“ zašeptal jsem jeho jméno.

Odpovědí mi bylo další políbení a naléhavost v něm mě přesvědčila, že stesk a touha po opětovném setkání pulzovala Holmesovými žilami stejně jako mými a že než se dáme do jakéhokoli případu, o němž před malou chvílí mluvil, musíme dát volný průchod pocitům a záležitosti s nimi spojené, která, jak jsme oba cítili, nesnese odkladu.

Vstal jsem z pohovky a uchopil jeho ruce do mých, jediný pohled do jeho očí mi opět stačil k tomu, aby moje bránice začala vibrovat bolestivou touhou, a pak už jsem ho jako ve snách vedl chodbou pryč z pracovny, absolutně se nestarajíc, co by řekla služebná, kdyby nás viděla mířit do mé ložnice v takovém rozpoložení a v takovou denní dobu.

Poléval mne pot a musel jsem se hlídat, abych se nezapomínal nadechnout, zatímco jsem se znovu utápěl v jeho kráse, jakou jsem směl spatřit jenom já, když jsme postupně odkládali kusy oděvů, jejichž přítomnost nám nyní v mnohém překážela. S dychtivostí, jakou zná každý, kdo se kdy pokoušel dostat k milované osobě tak blízko, aby s ní splynul v jedno tělo, jsem Holmese položil na záda doprostřed postele, a když ten odněkud vytáhl zazátkovanou lahvičku a pokojem se roznesla vůně parfémovaného oleje, který vždy někde jakousi záhadou dokázal sehnat, zalapal jsem pod návalem vzpomínek a pocitů znovu po dechu.

Holmes si mne přitáhl blíže a znovu spojil rty s mými, naše mysli se utápěly ve vzájemném prolnutí a láska, kterou jsem k němu cítil, mi pumpovala žilami a pálila jako oheň. Utápěl jsem se v něm a on mě přijímal jako ještě nikdy, každý jeho vzdech v sobě nesl moje jméno a každý pohyb svědčil o jeho stesku a štěstí, že jsme zase spolu. Svíral jsem jeho dlaně a líbal jeho rty a spojena v tu chvíli nebyla jen naše těla, ale i duše a srdce, každý kousek naší existence a já se ještě nikdy předtím a ostatně ani už nikdy potom necítil tak naživu, jako v téhle překrásné chvíli.

Když jsme se pak znovu ustrojili a vypravili se ještě před započetím honu na plukovníka Morana na lehkou večeři, což je věc, kterou Holmes nikdy za nic na světě nevynechá, opustil mne už nadobro prvotní šok a nyní jsem jen nevěděl, co si samou radostí nad jeho návratem počít. Během večeře mne na moje neustálé naléhání seznámil alespoň se základními fakty ohledně jeho zázračného přežití, s honem na nepřátele a cestování po světě, kteroužto řeč však zakončil poněkud posmutněle:

„Vypravil jsem se dnes odpoledne nepřestrojený na Baker Street. Paní Hudsonová dostala hysterický záchvat, když mě viděla, ovšem náš starý byt je stále stejný, především díky píli a úsilí mého bratra Mycrofta. Postaral se, aby žádné z mých věcí nepřišly k úhoně a velmi pečlivě dbal na to, aby vše bylo zanecháno na stejném místě, kde jsem to před lety položil. Můj milý příteli, když jsem se dnes odpoledne posadil do své staré klubovky, přišlo mi, že snad jakoby ani žádný čas neuběhl a jediné, po čem jsem toužil, bylo, abych naproti sobě znovu uviděl sedět svého drahého doktora Watsona.“

Začínal jsem tušit, kam tím míří. Samozřejmě, že se musel dovědět o bolestné ztrátě, jež mne postihla a jak už bylo jeho zvykem, projevil účast spíše činy než slovy.

Když viděl, že narážka na toto téma mne nebolí tolik, jak se nejspíš obával, pokračoval: „Omlouvám se, že jsem Vám nekondoloval dříve. Až nyní si uvědomuji, jak netaktní to ode mne bylo. Snad mou vinu zmírní, že jste vdovcem již přes několik měsíců a tudíž žal není tak živý.“

Přikývl jsem. „Bylo by mi ctí, kdybych mohl… Opustit zdejší dům a nastěhovat se zpátky k Vám. Je-li to tedy nabídka, jak se domnívám.“

Holmes se usmál. „Samozřejmě, že je to nabídka, můj milý. Rád Vám budu oporou v tomto údělu. Nemohu sice s ničím srovnávat, ale dovedu si představit, jak vám jako pořád ještě dost čerstvému vdovci po smrti životní družky asi je.“

Pohlédl jsem na něj, na jeho milý, bystrý obličej a nezahlédl jsem ani náznak čehokoli, co by svědčilo o tom, že by snad svá slova nemyslel vážně. Nedíval se na mě, upíral zrak někam na krbovou římsu, a oči ke mně stočil, až když jsem mu položil ruku na zápěstí.

„Není to jednoduché, ano. Mary mi byla dobrou ženou a velmi drahou přítelkyní. Ale žal způsobený její ztrátou už téměř pominul, jako to tak už bývá. Nemilovali jsme se ani nijak vroucně, ani nijak dlouho. Ctil jsem ji za jejího života a pohřbíval ji s těžkým srdcem, ale vdovcem jsem se, milý Holmesi, stal už před dvěma lety u Reichenbachšských vodopádů.“

Sledoval jsem svého přítele, který ve světle lampy náhle zjihnul, oči se mu znovu zalily slzami a stiskl mou ruku tak pevně a silně, že nemohlo být pochyb o účinku mých slov.

Co řekl pak, musí vám ale zůstat i nadále tajemstvím. I když se vám nyní svěřuji s velmi důvěrnými událostmi našeho opětovného setkání, cítím jistou potřebu si jeho vyznání nechat pro sebe, neboť bylo určeno jen mým uším a žádným jiným. Mohu vám sdělit jenom tolik, že ještě nikdo nikdy neřekl krásnější slova než on a nikdo ještě nikdy nebyl šťastnější, že je slyší, nežli já.

A jako vždy v jeho případě, netrvalo to dlouho a vyrazili jsme opět bojovat se zločinem - jako tolikrát předtím a tolikrát potom.


End file.
